imkdbfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead
'---Warning May Contain Graphic Images or Spoilers--- ' The Walking Dead is a television series airing on AMC that chronicles the actions of County Sheriff's Deputy Rick Grimes (Andrew Lincoln) as he leads a band of survivors after a pandemic has turned the population into zombies. The series was adapted for television by Frank Darabont from the Image comic book series by Robert Kirkman. The following knives appear in the television series ''The Walking Dead'' =Gerber Tool Wrap= The majority of the knives in the series seem to be made by Gerber, this is explained in the S02E01 "What Lies Ahead", when Carl Grimes (Chandler Riggs) finds a tool wrap full of Gerber Tools in a car being held by a corpse. The contents include (top to bottom)- - Gator Machete - Camp Axe II - Gator Machete Pro - Bear Grylls Parang Machete - LMF II Infantry - DMF Folder - Epic (Just out of shot) )finds in a car]] =Folding Knives= Buck 110 Hunter In thefirst episode of season 1 Morgan Jones (Lennie James) threatens Rick Grimes (Andrew Lincoln) with what looks to be a Buck 110 Hunter. Gerber DMF Folder The main knife of Rick Grimes (Andrew Lincoln) is a Gerber DMF Folder. ) cutshis finger with his Gerber DMF Folder to attract a nearby zombie]] Gerber Hinderer Shane Walsh (Jon Bernthal) Carries a folding knife, though he rarely usesit and there no particularly good shots of it, But it appears as though it maybe a Gerber Hinderer in black. ) cuts his had to distract a zombie]] btw carol carries a benchmade infidel in the 3rd season in episode 6. In the prison oscar finds slippers and a zombie shows up behind carl, Daryl, and oscarl they shoot the zombie in unison and Daryl retrieves a otf knife out of the walkers neck Spyderco Endura Lori Grimes (Sarah Wayne Callies)can sometimes be seen with a Spyderco Endura clip to the outside of her jean pocket. Which seems like an unwise choice given the potential of panic that could cause the knife to fall off. ) with her Spyderco Endura]] =Fixed Blade Knives= Busse Team Gemini Light Brigade (TGLB) Daryl Dixons (Norman Reedus) knife of choice is a Busse Team Gemini. In Season 2 Episode 11, “Judge, Jury, Executioner”, Daryl interrogates Randall Culver by pushing the blade of his Busse knife into Randall’s healing wound. ) with his Busse Team Gemini about to enter a tent]] Gerber Ejbnic Carl Grimes (Chandler Riggs) is often seen with a Gerber Epic attached to his belt. Gerber Freeman Guide In the episode "18 Miles Out" (S02E10) Rick Grimes (Andrew Lincoln) throws a Gerber Freeman Guide on the floor for Randall (Michael Zegen),so he can free himself and at least have a slim chance of surviving. that Rick Grimes (Andrew Lincoln) drops on the floor for Randall (Michael Zegen)]] =Machetes= Gerber Gator Machete Pro Glenn's (Steven Yeun) bladed weapon of choice seems to be the Gerber Gator Machete Pro. ) holding his Gerber Gator Machete Pro]] Gerber/Bear Grylls Parang Machete While looking for Sophia (Madison Lintz) Lori Grimes (Sarah Wayne Callies) carries a Gerber/Bear Grylls Parang Machete =Axes= Fire Axe While in Atlanta, Rick Grimes (Andrew Lincoln) carries a Fire Axe =Swords= Katana At the end of season 2 a dark shady figure is seen saving Andrea (Laurie Holden) with a Katana. The character will be revealled in season 3 as Michonne (Danai Gurira), however when the season 2 finale was shot no actress had been cast and so the figure was just a stand in =Archery= Horton Scout Crossbow Daryl Dixons (Norman Reedus) favourite weapon,and probably the most iconic in the show, is his trusty Horton Scout HD 125 Crossbow . Stryker Strykezone 380 Michonne replaces it with a Stryker crossbow found in Morgan's weapon cache. Category:TV Show Category:Zombies Category:Apocalypse Category:Horror Category:Drama Category:Thriller